Betty Glove
Betty Glove, more commonly known as the Vet, is a character in Back at the Barnyard. She is a veterinarian and Dr. Furtwrangler's assistant. Appearance She has blonde hair and she wears glasses. As a vet, she wears white latex gloves (hence her unusual name) and a coat. Other versions of the character have appeared in Snotty's New Pet and Doggleganger. The former was a younger, more gentle-voice version without her usual glasses or hairstyle, and the latter is a complete redesign, with more emphasis on the butt and red hair as opposed to blonde. However, all renditions sport the same coat and gloves. It should be noted that from Doggleganger and onward, the design for Dr. Glove remained the same. As her cameo as a nurse, she wears magenta scrubs with white-roped sleeves, grey pants, and magenta shoes, but her hairstyle and glasses from Dead Cow Walking remain the same. Her main mode of transportation is a van displaying a stethoscope and the silhouettes of a cat and dog. Career She is often called by the Farmer to check-up the animals. She also works out of a Verenary Clinic a few miles away from the Barnyard. She performs all manner of examinations, such as rectal examinations, deep deworming, brain cleansings, butt leeching, and painful oral surgery with a power drill. In the episode Snotty's New Pet, she is seen pulling Snotty Boy from the body of his pet snake Stinky McStupidhead. She may also moonlight as a nurse. Personality Dr. Glove's personality is a bit of an enigma. While she genuinely loves the animals she cares for, she subjects them to humiliating and often painful medical procedures, which she also seems to be completely oblivious to. While the subjects howl in utter agony, she continues to smile and calmly reassure the animals that everything's going to be fine. It should be noted that for each of her appearances, she's had a different quirk in her usual vocabulary. In her first appearance, her casual conversation was peppered with "okay's" and "yeah, uh-huh's". Her second appearance kept this trait somewhat, only she was much more honest in terms of how much pain would be involved in her procedures. The third was less of a ditzy rambler and had more of a babying tone to her character. Trivia * Dr. Glove's name is a mystery. While the credits for Dead Cow Walking claim her name to be Dr. Betty, she is referred to as Dr. Glove in the same episode by Pip. On top of that, from Doggleganger onward, she wore a name tag that displayed the name Joan, and To make it even more confusing, she is referred to simply as "The Vet" in all remaining episodes after Dead Cow Walking. * She also seems to love her namesake latex gloves, as she always wears them, even when not doing anything doctor related. This may contribute to her habit of tightening them. * She has a habit of snapping the gloves usually before about to perform her standard "checkie-poo" on Otis. * She also has some form of romantic relationship with Framer Buyer, as seen in Dream Birthday. * While Betty's procedure left Otis traumatized and chilled to the bone, Pig seems to rather enjoy the examinations. * Dr. Glove also made a cameo appearance in Saving Mrs. Beady, where she played a nurse in the hospital Mrs. Beady was being treated. Whether or not this is the same character is a mystery. Gallery i.jpg Just_a_Quick_Look-see!.jpg|Glove at first sight! Ass_Dart.jpg Deep_Deworming.jpg Dr._Glove...._gloveless!!.jpg Who's_draining_my_face_blood?_You_are!.jpg Betty_Glove_2nd_From.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters